Ally's Not-So-Secret Crush
by arianapa1216
Summary: Ally Dawson has a huge crush on Austin Moon, her super-popular friend. Even though everyone (including Austin himself) knows about Ally's crush, she tries to deny it by blaming other girls (Trish and Kira) on things Ally obviously does. One-shot. AUSLLY. :{)


**Hi, everyone! I wrote a couple of fanfictions over Spring Break, and I just wanted to post another one of them (I posted another one of them yesterday; I dunno if you guys had seen it). I have no idea where I came up with this idea, I just did. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one-shot!**

* * *

**Ally's Not-So-Secret Crush**

_Before First Period_

Austin Moon. He was on the basketball team. He was super popular. He was super cute. He was standing ten feet away from me, talking to some of his friends.

"Staring at Austin Moon again?"

I jumped and quickly turned to face Trish de la Rosa, my best friend. "No, I was _not_ staring at Austin Moon."

"Then what were you staring at?" Trish asked.

"Um…" I quickly looked around the hallway to see if there was anything I found appealing. Unfortunately, I found nothing, so I panicked and said, "I was staring at that sign."

"What sign?" Trish asked.

"The one over there," I pointed to a random sign that was taped on the wall above Austin. "The Chess Club Tournament is on Friday."

Trish rolled her eyes and shook her head, knowing fully well that I didn't give a crap about Chess Club.

"Just admit you have a crush on Austin Moon!" Trish said. "It's not embarrassing. A lot of girls have a crush on him."

"Yeah," I said, "but not me. I'm more into…_cute_ guys."

"So, you're saying that Austin Moon _isn't_ cute?" Trish asked.

"Sorry," I said with a shake of my head. "I really don't see why girls are so into him."

_Because he's gorgeous. He has a six-pack. He has one of those smiles that could make a girl swoon. He has a six-pack. His laugh is so adorable. He has a six-pack. He's super funny and talented. Oh, did I mention he has a six-pack?_

"Look at him!" Trish exclaimed. "He's a hunk!"

"Yeah," I said, "a hunk of crap."

"You are lying so hard." Trish said.

I knew I was, but I would've rather drank from an unflushed toilet than admit my crush on Austin.

* * *

_Second Period_

"Okay, class," Ms. Hope, the Language Arts teacher, said, "I will pass out some index cards, and you will write your vocabulary words and definitions on there. Austin, please pass out the index cards."

I squealed. Just _hearing_ someone say Austin's name made my heart skip a beat. Austin, who was sitting in the row in front of me, stood up, and started passing out the index cards.

I couldn't help but watch him pass the cards out. I noticed that he was slightly sagging, so I could see that he was wearing red underwear. I tried my best not to squeal again, but I did. I cupped my hands over my mouth and whispered in Trish's ear, "I can see Austin's underwear."

Trish looked up, saw Austin, then giggled. She, much to my embarrassment _and_ amusement, shouted, "Hey, Austin, pull your pants up!"

Austin, without even turning around to see who said that, grabbed his pants and pulled them up. Trish and I continued giggling. He was _way_ too cute.

When he was finished passing out the cards, he sat back down. I reached over and tapped him on the head. He turned around. "Hey, Ally."

A burst of adrenaline rushed through me. I loved how Austin said my name.

Luckily, I (sort of) kept my cool and said, "Trish was staring at your butt. Can you _believe_ that?"

I noticed the look Trish was giving me, but I ignored it. Austin just laughed and turned around.

"Sorry." I whispered to Trish.

"You _know_ you were the one staring at his butt." Trish whispered back.

My face felt hot. "Whatever."

Ms. Hope had typed the vocabulary words and definitions on the smart board so everyone could start writing them down on the index cards.

I didn't feel like writing them down, because a certain blond-haired boy sitting in front of me was too distracting. I took out my pencil, then started writing "I 3 AUSTIN MOON" on all of my index cards, front and back.

Trish looked at my cards and snickered. "Really, Ally?"

"Really, Trish?" I said, loudly enough for Austin to hear. "Why did you write 'I Heart Austin Moon' on your index cards?" Austin turned around. "You _know_ you're supposed to be making flash cards with the vocab on the board. Bad Trish!"

Trish gave me that look again. Austin stared down at "Trish's" cards and shook his head, looking amused.

I felt kind of bad for doing that to Trish, because I knew that she didn't do it. I raised my hand. "Ms. Hope? Can I get some more index cards? Someone wrote some unnecessary stuff on theirs."

Austin laughed while Trish kicked me in the shin. I covered my mouth, resisting the urge to scream.

* * *

_Fourth Period_

We had to write down a list of goals. Of course, I couldn't concentrate, because Austin was sitting at my table. I had to sit across from him so I couldn't get _as_ distracted, but it didn't work. For my list of goals, here's what I wrote:

1. Become Austin Moon's girlfriend.

2. Become Austin Moon's wife.

I couldn't help it! He was sitting right across from me, and he was _so_ cute! I really hoped he didn't see what I was writing, because if he had, I would've died. Trish wasn't in that class, so if I got caught, Kira Starr was going to have to save me.

"_Kira_," I said, switching papers with her. "You must be obsessed with Austin Moon."

Austin looked up from his paper.

"I mean, seriously," I continued, ignoring Kira's _what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about_ look. "It says: Become Austin Moon's girlfriend. Become Austin Moon's wife. I mean, _obsessed_. _OB-SESSED_, Kira."

"_Ally_," Kira said. "Shame on you."

"Shame on _me_?" I asked. "Shame on _you_. Look at that!" I started tapping on Kira's (really my) paper.

Kira rolled her eyes and muttered, "You're trifling."

I pretended not to hear that. "How does this make you feel, Austin?"

"Uh…" Austin chuckled. "I don't have to answer that, do I?"

I nodded.

"Uh…I don't think you want me to." Austin said.

"I _do_ want you!" I said. Then I realized my mistake and quickly added, "To. I do want you to answer that."

Austin shook his head. "Uh…" He muttered something and continued writing his goals.

I wanted to ask him what he said, but I was too nervous. I switched our papers back and mouthed, "I'm so sorry," to Kira. She shook her head and made the _Shame_ gesture with her fingers.

* * *

_After School_

My dad was already working at Sonic Boom, and didn't need any help, so he let me have free time. I was upstairs in my practice room, working on a poster. Of course, it wasn't for school or anything. It was just because I was lovestruck, and lovestruck girls made posters with their crush's name on it. So you wouldn't be surprised that my poster said _AUSTIN_ in huge letters surrounded with hearts everywhere, made with different colored Sharpies.

Just then, the door slightly opened, and Trish's head popped in. "Knock, knock."

"Who's there?" I heard Kira's voice ask.

"Us!" Trish and Kira said in unison, then they both walked in and shut the door.

"Hey, guys," I said, holding up my poster for them to admire. "Whaddaya think?"

"I think you're _obsessed_," Kira said, mocking me from earlier. "_OB-SESSED._"

"Ha-ha, very funny, Kira." I said, rolling my eyes.

"You might wanna put that poster away." Trish said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Austin came here with us." Trish said. My eyes widened.

"Yeah, he got stuck talking to your dad," Kira said. "Your dad tried to talk to us, too, but we escaped just in time."

I was finding a place to put my poster when the door opened again. My heart dropped.

"Thanks for leaving me you guys," Austin said, "Hey, Ally."

I quickly put the poster under the piano and stood up, trying to look cool.

"Well, sorry," Kira said, "but we thought you would've ran with us."

Austin didn't say anything. He was too busy staring at something. I felt like my heart knew what he was looking at before my mind did…whatever, he was staring at my poster. Apparently, I didn't hide it well enough. For a brief second, our eyes met, making my stomach twist and turn. Then, Austin raced towards the piano and grabbed the poster.

"What—" Austin said, turning the poster around for us to see. "Why is there a poster with my name on it, surrounded by hearts?"

"Okay, which one of you did it?" I asked, turning to Trish and Kira. "Which one of you made that poster?"

Austin groaned and set the poster on the piano bench.

Kira rolled her eyes. "It wasn't me."

"Trish de la Rosa," I said. "Are you crazy? Only lovestruck girls make posters like that."

Trish didn't say anything, but she marched over towards me, cupped her hands over her mouth, and whispered, "Ally, just tell Austin you made the poster. Did you see his face when you said that only lovestruck girls made posters like that?"

I didn't want to tell Austin I made the poster, and I didn't see his face when he said that, but I was _never_ going to admit that I was in love with Austin Moon.

* * *

_The Next Day_

On Saturday, I was at Mini's, typing on my laptop. What was I typing, you might ask? Well, it's not really a surprise that I was typing "Mrs. Ally Moon" in various fonts. I was really hoping that one day, I really _would_ become Mrs. Ally Moon.

I was still typing "Mrs. Ally Moon" on my laptop when someone tapped on my head.

"Hey, Mrs. Ally Moon." Trish snickered.

I gave her a _that's-the-best-you-can-do?_ look and sighed. "Hey, Trish."

"Seriously, Ally," Trish said. "It's completely obvious that you like Austin, but you keep denying it. As your best friend, I have to say this: you're acting stupid."

I typed _Mrs. Ally Moon_ in a cursive font and said to Trish, "I'm not stupid, I'm in love! And love makes me stupid, I guess." I sighed, feeling hopelessly confused.

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" Trish asked seriously.

"I can't!" I said. "I'd rather die than tell him!"

"You'd rather die than tell who what?" Austin asked with a sincere (and cute) smile on his adorable face. He sat in the chair across from me. "What are you doing?"

I ignored him and started working on Microsoft Word (that was where I was typing "Mrs. Ally Moon"). I pressed Ctrl + F, typed my name, then started replacing my name with Trish's. Trish gasped.

"What?" Austin asked, standing up and walking behind me.

"Look what Trish typed." I said, pointing to my laptop.

Austin put his arms around my waist and read where it _now_ said "Mrs. Trish Moon." My heart started pounding, because Austin had _never_ been that close to me. He was so close, in fact, that I could feel his warm breath on my neck.

"Ally," Austin said, removing his arms from me and putting one of his hands on my shoulders, "stop."

"Stop what?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Stop lying." Austin said.

My face felt hot once I knew what he was talking about. "I-I wasn't lying, Trish really—"

"No, she didn't." Austin said, and pressed UNDO on my laptop. I felt like I was going to die as the _Mrs. Ally Moons_ popped up again. Trish started laughing.

_Ground…please open up and swallow me._

"I…I…" I stammered, not knowing what to say.

"It's okay," Austin said. I almost felt my heart burst with happiness when he said, "I love you too."

Then he kissed me on the cheek.

**THE END**

* * *

**Okay, there's the end of that fanfiction (I think the ending was a little corny, though)! I hope you guys liked it...tell me what you think by reviewing! :{)  
**

_**-arianapa1216**_


End file.
